Jurassic World: TAS-005 'Deep Blue' Part 2
by Gryphinwyrm7
Summary: Claire, Zia, and Amanda have been captured by none other than Henry Wu himself! Meanwhile Owen and Blue are trapped in a tunnel with hungry Carnotaurus!
1. Deep Blue Part 2

**Jurassic World: The Animated Series**

 _ **JW005**_

" _ **Deep Blue Part Two"**_

 _Previously on Jurassic World: The Animated Series…_

 _Water began to drain out of the pool. The Mosasaur was starting to panic. It did not like being trapped, and it definitely didn't like the water draining out. It thrashed wildly, but someone fired several tranquilized darts at it, and it began to drift out of consciousness._

 _There was a dull metallic thud as Amanda's sub hit the bottom of the moon pool. Several dozen men with tranq guns approached the sub. The Mosasaur glared at them helplessly._

 _She wasn't unconscious yet—tranquilizers seldom took immediate effect—but she was being crushed by her own weight in the extremely shallow (but not-quite drained moon pool) rendering her helpless._

" _Come out now or we will break in," the lead mercenary said. The four sub passengers exchanged glances with each other, and then sighed…_

… _Franklin's drone suddenly turned on a high-powered light that illuminated the entire tunnel._

 _The Carnotaurus became instantly visible in the bright light; it's skin a dark blackish-purple. But it was slowing shifting to chalky white in the bright light._

 _"I did NOT know that they could do that!" Owen exclaimed, and turned to run as the Carnotaurus roared at him._

 _Owen and Blue spun around to run back out of the tunnel, and then stopped short as a second Carnotaurus blocked their path._

 _"Oh crap there's two!" Owen exclaimed…_

 **THREE SLASH MARKS RIP ACROSS SCREEN**

 **John Williams's Classic Jurassic Park theme begins to play, accompanied by the following images.**

 **Jurassic World: The Animated Series Theme song.**

 **Owen Grady riding a motorcycle alongside Blue.**

 **The Mosasaur surging out of the water, its jaws clamping down on a net full of fish for a commercial fishing vessel.**

 **Maisie petting Styggy the Stygimoloch.**

 **Alan Grant sketching Blue.**

 **Franklin Webb operating a drone from his laptop.**

 **Zia Rodriguez brushing the teeth of an unconscious Rexy.**

 **Jess Harding yelling angrily at Ian Malcolm.**

 **Roland Tembo firing shots at the Spinosaurus rex**

 **Rexy stomping out of her Paddock and letting out a Triumphant ROAR!**

 **The Jurassic World Logo. 'The Animated Series' Subtitle beneath it.**

Franklin Webb was in the middle of having a full-on panic attack. He had been operating both the underwater drone alongside Claire's team and the Mosasaur, as well as the drone backing up Owen and Blue's investigation of the zoo train tunnels.

But Owen and Blue were now surrounded by two Carnotauruses, and Franklin had lost Claire's signal completely.

Owen fired a tranquilizer dart at one of the Carnotaurus. Franklin regained some of his senses and began firing tranquilizer darts from his drone at the other Carnotaurus. It lunged and swatted at the drone with its hatchet-like head. The drone hit the wall and tumbled to the ground. The light flickered out.

Both Carnotaurus had become chalk-white in the bright light of the drone. They now instantly stood out in the inky darkness. Their skin slowly began to darken.

"What's happening?" Roland demanded

"The Carnotauruses can camouflage like the Indominus rex!" Owen yelled over the radio.

"What? Seriously?" Grant said.

"And there's two?" Roland demanded.

"Can confirm," Owen responded. "Blue and I have holed up in a maintenance closet in the tunnel. The Carnos are definitely outside, I can hear them. But…I can't see them. They're really good. Way better than chameleons. More like…"

"Cuttlefish," Grant said. "I know Wu used Cuttlefish and several other fast-growing cephalopods to help the animals reach maturity quicker. It's what gave the Indominus rex that ability. The Carnotaurus too, apparently."

"Which I had no idea about, by the way," Owen said. "The Carnos were always visible in their enclosure back at the park. And Wheatly's guys captured a ton of the suckers, which he couldn't possibly have done if they were invisible."

"It's possible that the Carnosaurus," Roland said.

"Carnotaurus," Grant corrected.

"It's possible that even IT didn't know it had that ability," Roland said. "If it's an additional genome then accessing it might not be instinctive. It might have just recently discovered that it can do this."

"Which definitely means it's probably been in the zoo the whole time," Grant said.

"But what has it… Strike that, what have they been eating?" Roland asked. "The giraffe is the first sign of them that we've seen."

"Goats," Franklin said.

"Gonna need more than that," Owen said.

"Rexy's goats," Franklin said. "Think about it. We give Rexy around 20 goats a day. She eats most, but leaves some behind for later. But in the morning when we check on her, the goats are gone, and she seems irritated. Like she's not sure how they disappeared. We give her new ones, so she's not exactly complaining, and we've been assuming that she's just been snacking on them at night. But…If I was a Carnotaurus, who was a little bit butt-hurt that Rexy once broke into my paddock and ate my food, and then discovered that I had the power to turn invisible?"

"Oh My God," Owen said, "Franklin's right. "The Carno has been getting petty revenge on Rexy by taking her food. That camouflage ability won't work in bright daylight, or open spaces. Which Rexy's paddock is very open—Because it was originally meant for elephants—That's why she tends to cool down in the waterfall. But at night? Under the cover of darkness?"

"Then why kill the giraffe?" Grant asked. "If the Carnotaurus was operating under the radar eating Rexy's goats, why kill the giraffe?"

"Gut instinct?" Roland suggested. "It looks vaguely like a sauropod, right? Long neck and all. Exactly what they liked to eat back in dinosaur times?"

"Possible," Grant theorized. "Or the second one just arrived. Stolen goats are food for one Carno. Not two."

"It was a full moon last night," Owen said. "Super bright. The camouflage might not have worked under that bright light. Remember that the full moon last month was overcast."

"Why are you tracking the lunar cycles, dude?" Franklin asked. "Are you a werewolf?"

"I think we all know, I'd be a were raptor," Owen said. "And I've always tracked them. Nocturnal animals get anxious around the full moon because it gets so bright. Makes it easier for prey to spot predators and vice versa. Raptors are naturally nocturnal, though Blue has odd sleeping habits because of how she was raised. But it was important when training the raptors to watch out for things like that."

"They're all sound theories," Grant said.

"And not mutually exclusive," Roland agreed. "It well likely could be a combination of all three. The question now is…How do we get Owen and Blue out of those tunnels before the Carnos get him?"

"I think I might have an idea," Franklin said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A muscular dark skinned man led Claire, Amanda, Zia, and the Submarine Pilot at gunpoint up and out of the moon pool.

"The Mosasaur is going to be crushed under its own weight if it remains out of the water for too long," Zia said.

"It will be fine," her captor said. "We know what we're doing. Clearly you don't. Or you wouldn't have tried to capture it in that dinky little thing."

"Hey!" The sub pilot snapped. "I designed that thing myself! And it's a lot stronger and tougher than it looks."

"Jack," Amanda said warily.

"I just don't like my work being insulted," he said, rubbing his neck.

Their captor led them along a catwalk towards the aft section of the sub.

"You," he said, pointing at Jack. "We're going to move your sub to the docking bay. If you want it to stay intact, you'll come with us and help transport it."

"You two," he pointed at Amanda and Claire. "Boss wants to see you."

He glanced at Zia. "Got no instructions on you. You come with Sub-Guy here, or stay with them, I don't care. But you pick now."

Zia glanced at Claire.

"I'll go with Jack," Zia said. "We can try and get a better sense of this place."

Claire nodded. Amanda reached down and opened the door, entering the cabin. Claire followed, and their escort slammed the door.

The room looked like a small study, with shelves upon shelves of books, on one side, and several fish tanks on the other side. There was a desk in the center of the room with a Chinese tea set laid out, and cups for three people.

Amanda walked over to the fish tanks.

"Claire, these are ammonites," Amanda exclaimed.

"That they are," familiar voice declared. "And they're not the only revived ocean species on board. I've been refining my fossil extraction technique."

Henry Wu stepped out of secret door hidden behind the bookshelf.

"I have ammonites, Baculites, Dunkelosaurs, Onchopristis, and even Archelon," he said.

Amanda's eyes lit up.

"And the crown jewel," Wu said smiling. "A Silurian Scorpion. The oldest animal I've ever revived from extinction. Which I'm sure that you're eager to see. Welcome aboard _The Megalodon._ "

Amanda bit her lip.

"Dr. Wu," Claire said. "So…I guess that makes you Nemo?"

"I like to think of myself as more of a Pierre Aronnax," Wu said smiling.

"And please, Claire, Amanda," he said. "We're all old colleagues here. You can call me Henry."

"That's not what you said when we were interns," Amanda commented.

"You are no longer interns," Wu replied.

"What are you doing here?" Claire demanded.

"I'm saving the Mosasaur, of course," Wu said. "It's wandering close to Japanese waters, and she's one of the most valuable specimens on the planet. I understand Sea World is interested?"

"No comment," Claire glared at the scientist.

"Are you angry with me, Claire?" Wu asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

"The last time I saw you, your Indoraptor was trying to make a meal out of me," Claire said. "So…Yeah."

"That is unfortunate," Wu said. "But you can't blame me for that. Eli Mills shouldn't have been so reckless, and that idiot Ken Wheatly—"

"YOU STILL MADE IT!" Claire practically shrieked. "It's on YOU _Henry."_

"If I don't innovate," Wu said. "Someone else will. Creatures like the Indominus are inevitable. The genie is out of the bottle Claire. The DNA is open source now. Bio-Syn, Frontier Genetics, Mosby Health…It's already out there. It's too late to take it back."

"So you're just going to…try and lead the pack?" Claire said. "Help me understand, Wu. Help me to understand why you would do this?"

Henry sat down behind his desk, and poured out amber-colored tea into cups for Claire and Amanda.

He folded his hands in front of him.

"The Park is gone," he said quietly. "And now…Now stand on the edge of a brand new era. A bold new frontier. Evolution isn't slow gradual change. It is cataclysmic, violent change. And we are witnessing it now."

Claire and Amanda exchanged a look of confusion.

"Doctor Malcolm put it best; Change is like Death," Wu said. "You don't get to see what it's like until you're on the other side."

It slowly, suddenly dawned on Claire.

"And you…Want to see what's on the other side?" Claire said.

"Of course," Wu replied. "In the words of my late friend John Hammond…How can we stand in the light of discovery, and not act?"

"You can't be serious?" Claire said.

"I am serious," Wu said.

"No matter how many human lives it costs?" Claire demanded.

"No change comes without consequences, Claire," Wu said. "Or need I remind you who actually ordered the creation of the Indominus rex? I made it, you asked for it."

Claire winced. She would never be able to rid herself of the guilt for that one.

A beautiful Indian woman in a lab coat entered.

"Dr. Dua," Wu said. "I assume you have the results of the bloodwork I asked for."

"I do," Dua replied. "They're…impossible."

Wu smiled.

"What?" Amanda asked.

"The Mosasaur…Is…pregnant."

"That's not possible," Claire said. "It's the only one of its kind! It can't possibly…"

"No," Wu said. "It's exactly what I expected. I told you Claire. Cataclysmic Change. It's happening with or without us. We can join the ride, or we can put our heads in the sand. But it won't stop what's happening here."

"And what is happening, Wu?" Claire said.

"I already told you," Wu said gently. "Evolution. The planet is moving forward."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blue listened intently hearing the sounds of the horned ones pacing back and forth. Alpha had shot them both with his sleep-stingers, but Blue knew that those could take a while to take effect. For now, they were stuck in this small room that reeked of human cleaning chemicals.

Alpha had sat on an upsidedown bucket and was examining his stinger-launcher.

Blue sat down next to the door, and listened for the Carnotaurus outside. She closed her eyes and thought back…

 _Two months earlier…_

Blue chased after the human hatchling as quickly as her powerful legs could carry her. She wasn't as fast as Alpha on his version of the vehicle, but she was definitely faster than humans normally go. Fortunately, Blue was fast too. She kept a steady pace with the vehicle, though about a sauropod's length behind.

She saw the hatchling come to a stop by a hill, and down by what appeared to be an artificial cave entrance was a Hornerd-One.

Horned ones were fast predators on Nublar. Faster than even Blue. Blue did not like going near them.. Why had the hatchling come here? This animal was dangerous.

Then…subtle…the sound of a human vehicle from within the cave…

"ZIA LOOK OUT!" The Hatchling cried out.

The human vehicle chuffed out of the tunnel just as the Horned-One attacked it with it's powerful skull. Knocking it over.

Blue realized with horror that the Healer had been aboard the vehicle. Blue now understood. The Hatchling had seen the danger that her packmate was in, and had rushed to warn her.

This settled the matter in Blue's mind. Alpha surrounded himself with the best. The best possible pack he could. There was no question that Blue had to rejoin him.

The Horned-One approached the Healer, Blue crouched low…and lunged.

"SKRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Blue screeched loudly to distract the horned one. It stopped just in time for Blue to land on it's back.

She began wildly clawing and scratching at the larger dinosaur.

And making lots of noise. Blue was trying to be as loud as she could. Trying to draw in Rexy.

Rexy had been bullying this Carnotaurus for some time. Blue had witnessed it more than once. If Rexy came to the noise to investigate…

And she was coming. They could both feel her impact tremors. The Horned-One was panicking. It did not want to be here when Rexy arrived. Blue jumped down onto the side of the upturned human vehicle. The Horned-One was now in full panic mode, and ran into the tunnel to avoid Rexy.

Blue leapt down in front of the Healer and the Hatchling. She let out a standard pack greeting bark. Hoping to be accepted.

The Healer made a sound, but Blue was uncertain of it's meaning. Was it acceptance? Then the Healer let out a sound of pure panic.

Blue looked in the direction Healer was looking. The goats were escaping their leashes! If there was no bait, Alpha's trap was useless!

Blue rushed towards one of the loose goats and hissed at it, scaring it back onto its original path. Right into Rexy's open jaws.

Blue immediately ran over and scared another goat into Rexy's path, making certain to maintain distance from the larger therapod. It would do nothing for Blue if Rexy thought that Blue was trying to steal one of her goats.

Rexy ignored Blue. And the humans, though Blue noticed with Satisfaction that Healer stood in front of the Hatchling, ready to be eaten if it meant that the Hatchling would escape. Excellent that Alpha had instilled this value in the entire pack.

Rexy ran to the next goat and gobbled it up. And the next one.

Blue, Healer, and the Hatchling followed Rexy tentatively. All of them innately curious to see if the trap would work.

They watched Rexy enter the enclosure.

They watched the door to the enclosure close.

They watched Rexy lightly test the barricades...and then settle in.

Rexy actually let out a sigh of contentment. Rexy wasn't a prisoner. Blue could tell that if the Tyrannosaur wanted to, she could leave. Anyone could see that.

But the enclosure offered her a steady supply of space, water, and goats. Rexy wouldn't want anything else. Especially since she disliked putting heavy effort into hunts in her later years. She was content here.

The plan had worked!

Blue let out a bark of triumph, which actually seemed to startle Healer and Hatchling.

Then, a door opened. Alpha, His Mate, His Mentor, and the Caretaker exited the door.

"Blue?" Alpha whispered Blue's name.

Tentatively, Blue let out a pack greeting. Hoping to be reaccepted.

The mentor let out a cry of surprise, but then reached into his pouch and pulled out a small grey object.

Then, Mentor let out a proper pack-greeting in response to Blue's.

Blue was filled with joy. She was accepted! She began letting out a low purr of pleasure, rushing over and nuzzling Alpha. She then cautiously approached Mentor and nuzzled him…getting to know her new pack.

She then turned and nuzzled Alpha's mate, who seemed slightly surprised, and let out a yelp. Blue turned and nuzzled the Hatchling, eliciting a yelp of surprise from both Alpha and his Mate and the Healer.

Blue turned and affectionately nuzzled the Healer, who, though taken aback, accepted it.

At that moment, the Scared One ran up, out of breath.

"Claire!' he yelped. "I'm sorry Maisie took off and…"

Blue let out a pack greeting.

"Yaaaah!" The Scared One staggered back in surprise. Blue approached him cautiously. Was he always this nervous?

Blue nuzzled him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed and ran away.

Blue resisted the urge to chase him, instead turning and looking at her Alpha in confusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Present day…_

"Claire," Wu said. "I've been watching your team on the news. I think you're incredible. You've already began adapting to the changing world. I would like to help you."

Claire blinked.

Wu pulled out a remote and pointed it at a screen above the bookshelf.

Dr. Ian Malcolm's face appeared on the screen.

"This is a Youtube video from three days ago," Wu said.

"And what are your thoughts on the DPG's recent capture and relocate initiative?" the newscaster asked.

"I'm floored, really," Ian replied. "That anyone could possibly be so naïve. Especially Alan Grant. He saw what happened at the first park. And…Now…He's actually trying to capture these dinosaurs? Hasn't the failure of two—three if you count Peter Ludlow's idiocy—parks proven that these animals can't be contained? That life can't be contained? It's sad, of course. I don't want to see these dinosaurs hurt anymore than the next person. But we need to be realistic here. Human lives have to outweigh dinosaur ones."

"So…You're in favor of Extinction Now?" the interviewer asked.

"I wouldn't go that far," Ian said. "Mostly because I think my wife would probably kill me…But I think that the DPG needs to take a step back and ask if what they're doing is really in mankind's best interests."

Wu flicked the remote and the screen turned off.

"I want to help you, Claire," Wu replied. "Small minded fools who don't understand."

"I was head of operations at Jurassic World for a decade," Claire snapped. "Cut to the chase, Wu."

"Very well," Wu said. "You have in your possession the most valuable genetic resource on the planet. I need five minutes and a dozen blood samples from her. Help me with this, and I'll never ask you for anything again. Better yet, I'll owe you a favor."

Claire closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"No, Henry," Claire said. "I will never let you anywhere near Blue."

"Blue?" Wu said. "No, Claire, you misunderstand. Blue's DNA has been compromised. No I mean-."

The entire submarine suddenly shook violently.

Wu sighed. "That's seems about right."

"What?" Amanda demanded.

"Your vet has likely administered amphetimenes to the Mosasaur to wake her up. I only hope it doesn't damage her children," Wu said.

He stood up and approached the door, holding it open for the two younger women. Claire and Amanda exchanged a glance. But then stood up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blue opened her eyes as Alpha unwrapped a candy bar.

She stood up and trotted over to him, cocking her head.

"No, Blue," Owen said absently. "I don't have any food for you on me right now."

She nipped in the direction of the candy bar.

"Chocolate can not be good for raptor digestive systems," Owen said.

The raptor looked at Owen, then at the bar, then at Owen, and then snapped like an alligator, taking Owen's candy bar directly from his hand and downing it in a bite. She then chirped and stepped back, playfully.

"Blue!" Owen said sternly. He pulled out his signal clicker and clicked it in her face. It wasn't a good idea to be too severe with her in a confined space, but he couldn't allow insubordination to slide, or she might challenge him for pack leader.

Blue of course knew all of this, which was why she did it. She just wanted to test Alpha's limits and push his buttons a little bit.

She suddenly turned her neck towards the door.

"What is it, girl?" Owen asked.

Just outside the tunnel, Franklin approached Roland and Grant with a second drone.

"I want to go in there," Roland was saying to Grant. "But every instinct in my body tells me that that is a bad idea. Two agitated Carnivores in a confined space is asking for trouble."

"Then watch this," Franklin said, launching the drone. It hovered down the tunnel at a steady pace. The camera on the drone caught the vaguest outlines of the Carno's horns, but nothing else.

Franklin flipped a switch and suddenly the drone was flashing dozens of brightly colored disco lights that were blinking all over the tunnel.

The Carnotaurus skin tried desperately to keep up with the changing color pattern, but it became clear very fast that it couldn't. The lights shifted around constantly, and the Carnotaurus needed a few seconds recovery time to match their surroundings. The disco lights were destroying that illusion.

Roaring in frustration, they shot out of the tunnel like a bolt, coming out to rest in the bright sunlight.

Their skin shifted to their default red and black pattern—there was no point in hiding in bright daylight.

Roland raised his weapon…But then the first Carnotaurus collapsed, as the tranquilizer darts that Owen had pumped him full of had taken effect.

Seconds later the other one collapsed as well."

"Owen!" Franklin yelled, rushing into the tunnel. "Please don't be eaten!"

"We're fine," Owen said, briskly walking down the tunnel with Blue beside him.

"Thank God for small favors," Franklin said in relief.

They exited the tunnel, where Jess and Roland were carefully examining the horned dinosaurs.

"Animals that can turn invisible make for terrible zoo exhibits," Jess commented. "Especially these two…they'd be a total liability lawsuit waiting to happen."

"But they'd be an incredibly challenging hunt," Roland said. He placed a hand on one of the two's horns.

"And a striking wall trophy. Are they male and female?"

"I'd want Zia to confirm," Grant said. "One specimen to compare to, remember? But most likely yes."

"Then they'll breed," Roland said. "These beauties are perfect for the lodge."

"Probably good to get them away from Rexy too," Owen said. "She likes to bully them."

Roland nodded.

"That worked out nicely," Jess said brightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Mosasaur was starting to thrash around. The moonpool had been partially refilled with water, allowing the poor reptile some freedom of movement. Zia stood on the catwalk over the moonpool holding a tanq gun and surrounded by a dozen armed men.

"If you don't release the Mosasaur," Zia said. "I'm gonna pump her so full of anti-tranquilizer that she's just gonna wreck this place."

"Misa Rodriguez," Wu said. "I admire your tenacity, however…"

George Lambert, the head of Wu's goon squad held up a small device.

"This was her tracking implant," Lambert said. "We removed it in case you pulled a stunt like this. We release that Mosasaur…you will never find it again. Without this implant, she's a needle in a haystack."

Zia looked horrified. Then, quietly resigned, she handed the tranq gun to a nearby guard.

"We're about 40 miles off of the coast of Kauai," Wu said. "Which is where we shall part ways. My men have prepped your sub, you're free to leave."

"Wait, really?" Claire asked.

Wu gestured at the Mosasaur, who was now swimming back and forth down the giant moonpool.

"I have what I came for," Wu said. "You're all free to leave. But you are also welcome to stay, and help."

"Claire," Amanda said quietly.

Claire turned and looked at her fiend.

"I'm going to stay," Amanda said. "I helped raise that Mosasaur. I can't just leave her now."

"Amanda!" Claire said.

"You'd be welcome company," Wu said smiling. "We can definitely use a Marine Biologist."

Amanda grabbed Claire in a tight hug.

"I know I can't talk you out of this," Claire whispered. "Be careful."

"You too. And take care of that family of yours," Amanda whispered back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pregnant?" Owen said. "The Mosasaur was pregnant? How is that even possible, it was the only one of its kind?"

Claire shook her head. "I've no idea Owen. None. But Wu knew. Somehow he'd guessed that she was pregnant before they caught it."

"Makes me wonder what else he knows," Owen said frowning.

Blue entered the lounge, and barked a greeting at Claire, happy that Alpha's mate had returned from wherever it was that she had vanished to.

Blue quickly approached her nest of couch cushions and shredded beanbag chairs. She nudged one of the cushions aside and looked within the nest at the 8 oversized tic-tac raptor eggs nestled within. Blue nuzzled her eggs and listened intently to the soft heartbeats of the baby raptors within.

Yes, Blue was satisfied that she had found a good, strong pack. The hatchlings would grow up protected and safe, and would become excellent hunters under her and Hunter, and Alpha's direction. It would not be long now before a new generation of raptors would be joining the pack.

Blue covered the eggs up with the cushion again and gently settled in on top of the nest, closing her eyes for a nap as Alpha and his mate continued to talk animatedly by the kitchen area.

 _To be continued…_


	2. End Credits

**Jurassic World: The Animated Series End Credits**

 **Chris Pratt- Owen Grady**

 **Bryce Dallas Howard- Claire Dearing**

 **Sam Neill—Alan Grant**

 **Isabella Sermon- Maisie Lockwood**

 **Khary Payton—Franklin Webb**

 **Alana Ubach—Zia Rodriguez**

 **Steve Blum—Roland Tembo, Jack Thorne**

 **Heather Hudson—Jess Harding**

 **Dee Bradley Baker—Stygimoloch, Triceratops, Mosasaur**

 **Frank Welker—Carnotaurus, Goats**

 **Amanda—Mae Whitman**

 **B.D. Wong- Henry Wu**

 **Steve Toussaint—George Lambert**

 **Shazia Nicholls—Kajal Dua**

 **Special Guest Appearance by Jeff Goldblum as Dr. Ian Malcolm.**

 **With Blue and Rexy as themselves.**

 **Based on Original Characters and Concepts by Michael Crichton.**

 **Phil Tippet: Dinosaur Supervisor**

 **Jurassic World: The Animated Series has now been added to its own Community. Subscribe to the Community to remain in the loop about these fics!**

 **A History of Jurassic Park Animated Series, Part 3: Kenner Toys**

 **The now defunct toy company Kenner created an odd set of toys between JP1 and JP2. Six human figures that were not in the books or movies. "T-Rex" Tuner, "Harpoon" Harrison, and "Jaws" Jackson were working for In-Gen to help recapture dinosaurs. Working against them were Dr. Snare, Skinner, and 'Scrap' Davis, three Dinosaur Hunters.**

 **The origns of these characters were completely original and tied into nothing but their own toyline…But it is POSSIBLE that these characters were part of the scrapped premise for the first Jurassic Park animated series.**

 **Keep an eye open for them in future installments of this series; I have a very good mind to retool the villains at least.**

 **The timeline of canon events in this World:**

 **Jurassic Park (1993 Movie)**

 **Jurassic Park: The Game (2011 Telltale Game)**

 **The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997 movie)**

 **Jurassic Park 3 (2001 movie)**

 **The Evolution of Claire (2018 Book by Tess Sharpe)**

 **Jurassic World (2015 Movie)**

 **Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018 Movie)**

 **I will draw on all of these media for backstory and inspiration. I will also draw from Crichton's original books.**

 **Please Note, I will be posting each episode as a separate one-shot fic. This is mainly so I can use my AR feature in Jurassic World: Alive to create fun and interesting covers.**

 **"And the thing that's so wonderful about animation is that it's a medium, not a genre. So people have tried so many fascinating, experimental things, and so many interesting things have been translated to animation in interesting ways. So if you love an illustrator, or a painter, or a novel that sparks your imagination, you can bring that into your animation. And I think the more inspired you are, the more inspiring your work will become." - Rebecca Sugar, SDCC 2018**

 **Since response has already been positive, I am now committing to more. Expect Episode 4 soon…**

 **With thanks, Gryphinwyrm7**

 **Featured Dinosaurs:**

 **Carnotaurus: While we now know that many therapods have protofeathers, the Carnotaurus is one that we know did NOT! The single specimen that we have left some very distinctive skin impressions behind. It's scales locked together in a pattern resembling a Greek Mosiac.**

 **Mosasaurus: Mosasaurus is related to modern monitor lizards like the Komodo Dragon, and probably had much in common with them. Komodos are even quite strong swimmers.**

 **Velociraptor: Blue is also part Monitor Lizard, thanks to Henry Wu experimenting with her genome. Which means she has many traits of monitor lizards as well.**


End file.
